Brick
"Hope is for suckers."-Brick Brick Jojo is the main deuteragonist of Townsville Heart. Brick is Butch's best friend and is Blossom's boyfriend. Brick isn't one of the best students in school, but he still looks up to Professor Utonium as a father figure. He is deeply loyal to Butch, as Butch is to him. Mr. Browne is like Brick and after several months Brick started looking up to Mr. Browne as a mentor and friend because he found out that not only like Brick, Mr. Browne was a slacker in school, he also had an absentee parent. Main Facts Full Name=Brick (Bridge) Jojo Nicknames= Maya, Peaches (by Butch) Brickie, Mr. Red Hat (by Blossom) Blondie, BriBri, Ally Dawson (by Bubbles) Short-Stack of Pancakes, Master Leader (by Boomer) Little Ferret, RedRuff (by Buttercup) Bricky (by Princess) Gender=Male Date of Birth=January 16, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Supervillian (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Red Hair Color=Blonde with Red Highlights Family= Boomer and Butch (Brothers) Professor Utonium (Foster Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Foster Mother) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Foster Sisters) Blossom, Belle, Mitch, Berserk, and Blake (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Blossom (Girlfriend) Friends= Butch (Best Friend) Blossom (More than a friend/Girlfriend) Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup (Close Friends) Enemies=Mitch and Blake Personality Brick is a bit of a trouble maker, and that gives him a 'bad boy' image. It also gave him a bit of a popularity boost. He is witty and 'absolutely magnetic in attracting of intimidating the people in his sphere as he cares to.' Nevertheless, Brick can also be vulnerable. Also, he is very loyal to Butch, as Butch is to him. Brick acts over-confidently and supports Butch when he wants to be like him. Although, Brick has said he is not always proud of the person he is. He has a highly rebellious nature, and he won't hesitate to fight for what he believes in, even if it gets both Butch and him into trouble, which Butch will try to get them out of. He is the male version/counterpart of Blossom. Appearance Brick is a handsome boy with a pale complexion, bright red eyes, barely seeable light-colored freckles, and medium length dark blonde hair just past his shoulders, which he often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. He also dyed bright red streaks into his hair, as he is going through the 'rebellious' stage. He has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure. His clothing reflects his personality. He usually wears a t-shirt with a jacket and jeggings or jeans, he sometimes wears shorts on top of his jeggings. His shoes are usually boots. He wears lots of glitter, leather, and chains. Quotes "Right here!" "The Civil Bore." "Would I be making more money than you?" "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Utonium. You wrote him a note." "You did." "It was easy. You write like a girl." "Hi, I'm Brick. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. We can still be friends. Not really." "I think you did mine too." "Yeah, how else can he keep tabs on all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?" "Where?" "Talk to him!" "You smelled her." "You smelled her is what you did." "Butch, any thoughts on this that may come out of your mouth, in word form?" "You got me a phone?" "I'm not sure they are, Mr. Utonium." "I have no one at home to help me with my homework." "Hey hee-haw. You going to tick-tock shake your body time? Because you know it's not a square dance, so there's not going to be a lot of dosey-doeing." "This thing goes to ninth grade?" "France." "Si senor." "I love you, but you are a lot of work." "I'm not doing it...yes sir, it's us. We hope that one day, one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mr. Berserk Pluntonium and have a lot of baby Plunkii." "Ooh, I could use one of those. Give me that and I won't call you Ranger Rick all week." "Thanks, Ranger Roy." "All week." "That's what's so beautiful about you." "Well, yes. That is one of the many arrows in my quiver." "How you doin'?" "I know." "Oh, no. I already have a weird friend." "Why do I have to be part of your plan to befriend every little woodland creature?" "I can't remember. It was like 5 minutes ago." "These people all had something to say." "You know, someday you're going to make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie." "I've already got my thing. Butch's gonna be a success and I'm gonna sponge off him until he gets sick of me." "Bum on a bench." "What if nothing happens for him? Sir, Butch can't end up like that, he's my meal ticket." "So do I. They're everywhere." "You must have eaten one of ours." "What?" "You're not my type." "Trying to put myself out of misery." "I know, pumpkin." "Who?" "It's the most important thing in the world. I'll find him myself and I'd hate to be him when I do." "Hey, golden boys. You wanna chip down on your cloud of awesomeness? You are making us normals feel bad." "Awards are a scam. A boy like me never had a chance, Utonium. Never had a chance." "I want my Berserk back. We are not as good without her. If you tell her I said that, I will jack you up, son." "Pom-poms are stupid and pyramids made of humans freak me out." "I bet Boomer could say the same thing about me, Butch. He just wanted to spend time with you." "So that's your dad's me?" "So we're them." "I don't see it." "Butch, I got you a present!" "I'm glad you like it. I never know what to get people." "You represent homework and no fun, while you are so hot it kinda makes my eyes hurt!" "I'm in it for the long game!" "Well, if you're like me, you can look forward to your mother forgetting your birthday!" "We're the ones who get left, not like her." "You three, window now!" "I wish to go, but I don't wanna, and I am sure that tickets are impossible." "Then I just don't wanna." "Thanks, and I'm not gonna be there when you find out what it is, Carpool." "Yeah, give him the talk, let's see what you know." "Okay, let's get this thing over with." "I should have eaten more." "Now I pushed him." "When a father turns a certain age, things will start happening to you that you don't understand. It will confuse you, but it's a magical time." "Look, don't worry, this is all normal. It's just your body's way of telling you, you are a woman." "Mine was like a shih tzu going after a chew toy." "Hey, Ranger Rick." "You want to go out with me?" "You want to take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens, or what?" "It's great. I could never say something so desperate." "Daddy, please help us. We need you. We made a mistake." "I never have any money." "What we need is a bar mitzvah!" "You will always be my favorite chump." "What kind of a bad influence am I on you if I let another bad influence be a better bad influence than me in your eyes?" "We're kings, Utonium. You don't get to tell us what to do anymore!" "Okay, but that was the last one." "So that's nice, that's nice. Your dad's at school. Your mom's at our hang-out. That's nice. That's nice." "Inside I am crying so hard." "It's true. It's like he wanted to talk all the time. "'Sup, I'm Brick, you don't look me in the eyes." "Yes." "Everything else is worse." "Look at us, Butch. Two youn' independent men making their own road. Taking their own way with their guts and their brains." "Wait, does that mean I am walking home with Berserk?" "Boy, the stuff you gotta do!" "Not a whole thing. We check back on this twice, tops." "Really, Huckleberry? You want to play with me right now?" "I don't see where else we can go." "That had to hurt." "It occurs to me you're trying to tell us Ranger Rick was a little different back in Texas." "I finally like you!" "Ugh, you mean no one will ever ask me to wash a car for them? Say it." "Oh, stop." "So, just between you and me, what did Ranger Rick do? Did he tip over a cow? Did he put eleven gallons in a ten gallon hat?" "Oh, Huckleberry, Huckleberry, whatever bad, bad thing you did at your old school, you are still such a Huckleberry." "Look, we don't know the story yet. Let's know the story before you go to Butch Town." "I like you better when you are not calm." "Boy, you are gonna get yelled at, Utonium. Aw, I missed it. Do it again." "You do, he does." "Boomer? Was it Boomer? Could it have been Boomer? Boomer?" "She's a lot of work." "Oh, I can never get sick." "Well, it would have been anything I said." "Nice shovel shirt." "I don't see how." "You come here and stink it up, right now." "There's also a possibility that I may have called him Ranger Rick once." "Oh, yeah, Ranger Roy once. Ranger Rick is everyday." "Oh, that was a fun day." "Hey! Nobody here laughs but me." "When is this little party, yeah, whatever, hi, I don't care?" "No, I'm not going to look back and regret the things I didn't do. I wanna look back and regret the things I did do." "All right, weirdos. Listen up and listen up good. I've got like a minute before he walks through the door." "I'm not stopping. I am resting." "I'm not as young as I used to be." "Very exciting, I'm sure. Butch and I have our own educations to which to attend." "I never wake you up." "We're gonna tell my mother, aren't we?" "Yeah, okay, let's go! See you guys in a year." "I am already making t-shirts." "Hey, Utonium!" "Next time I'm going to put some war paint on Butch's face." "Utonium is out. Berserk is down. It's Brick time." "Really? Well, you know, there are some bad kids out there." "Well, when you are not around these people. How do you keep changing back?" "Whatever I got is strong in me, Utonium." "I was without Butch. Without Butch, I may never come back." "Yay!" "Thanks, I can never touch any of this stuff." "I also did excellent work." "Can you guess who?" "You guys need a hint?" Trivia * Brick writes and performs songs, with Butch doing the back-up vocals. * He tends to have Butch carry his school things for him. * Brick appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. * He shares strong similarities with Mr. Browne. * He thought he was a bad influence on Butch. * He is gifted in drawing. * Brick claims to not worry about stuff that he can't control. * He has developed a habit of scatting when he wants to avoid listening to Butch. * Brick claims he has a real family. * There is no proof of the above, since Brick admits they don't send him anything. * Brick's favorite thing at the Townsville Diner is the Tuna Melt. * Brick once mentioned he has blurry eyesight, so he may need glasses. * He looks like Mr. Browne. * Brick hates the meaning of his name and his middle name, Bridge. * Brick called Butch a weirdo when he saw his note in the Art Book. * Brick keeps a pet ferret named Ginger at school. * He can throw a ball the hardest in his gym class, and he has good aim. * His favorite TV show is 'Girl Meets World', along with Butch. * His celebrity crush is Maya Hart, his favorite character on "Girl Meets World". * Brick and Butch secretly watch "Red Planet Diaries" together. * He received a friendship ring from Butch on his thirteenth birthday. * Brick now seems open to the idea of his father, Mr. Browne, being romantically involved with Miss Lavender. * He still bears a scar on the back of his head from when he crashed his skateboard into a park bench during Boomer's eighth birthday party. * His middle name is yet to be revealed. * Brick says 'boing!' when he likes something or someone. * Brick has a total of 10 nicknames for Boomer (Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, Huckleberry, Cowboy, Moral Compass, Golden Boy) * Boomer has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Brick, and calling him 'ma'am'. * Brick is very protective of Butch, Bubbles, and Blossom. * Brick has developed a habit of biting his lip around Bubbles. * When Bubbles pinned Berserk to the lockers, Brick seemed intrigued, but changed his facial expression when Butch said Bubbles is going to be a veterinarian. * Brick thought Professor Utonium was 20 years older than Mrs. Keane. * He gave Boomer his Rolling Stones T-shirt.